people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Napoleon Bonaparte
Napoleon Bonaparte was a French military and political leader who rose to prominence during the latter stages of the French Revolution and the Napoleonic Wars, during and after which time he ruled as Emperor of France. Connections Bonaparte was the nephew of Cardinal Joseph Fesch, who was a sort of second father, or "protector," to him. Upon completing his studies in 1785, Bonaparte's final examination was administered by Pierre-Simon Laplace, who would later be appointed to the Senate by Bonaparte. Bonaparte, who was acquainted with Corsican leader Pasquale Paoli, frequently wrote him letters. However, politics intervened, and differing viewpoints on Corsican nationality led to a split, forcing Bonaparte and his family to relocate to French mainland. In 1793, a pro-Republic pamphlet written by Bonaparte won him the respect and public support of Augustin Robespierre, and shortly afterward Bonaparte was appointed Artillery Commander of the Republican Forces during the Siege of Toulon. In 1794, Bonaparte became engaged to Desiree Clary, but they split before their wedding. During their failing relationship, Bonaparte wrote a novella, Clisson et Eugenie, with clear parallels between the heroine and Clary. On his expedition to Egypt in 1798, Bonaparte took along a large variety of scientists and scholars, including Deodat Gratet de Dolomieu, Gaspard Monge, Claude Louis Berthollet, Vivant Denon, Joseph Fourier, and Etienne Geoffroy Saint-Hilaire. Muhammad Ali of Egypt was an admirer and acquaintance of Napoleon. In 1795, Paul Barras, an admirer of Bonaparte's military success, made him commander of forces in the Tuileries Palace. In 1795, Bonaparte met and fell in love with Josephine de Beauharnais, the mistress of his superior Paul Barras. They married in 1796. In 1804, Bonaparte ordered the kidnapping and trial of Louis Antoine, Duke of Enghien, who was subsequently executed. Bonaparte was crowned Emperor of France by Pope Pius VII in 1804. Ludwig van Beethoven, an admirer of Bonaparte, became disillusioned with him due to the monarch's increasing imperialism. Originally, his 3rd Symphony had been dedicated to Bonaparte, but this was edited out. During his exile on St. Helena's Island, Bonaparte was a close friend and possible lover of Betsy Balcombe. In 1840, nineteen years after his death, Francois d'Orleans was given the task of transporting the remains of Bonaparte from St. Helena to France. Places Ajaccio, France - Born here, 1769. Grew up here, lived here, 1769 - 1779. Autun, France - Attended school here briefly, 1779. Brienne-le-Chateau, France - Attended school here, 1779 - 1784. Paris, France - Lived here, was based here, 1784 - 1813. Valence, France - Served in military here, about 1785. Auxonne, France - Served in military here, about 1787. Toulon, France - Commanded a siege here, 1793. Set out on voyage from here, 1798. Genoa, Italy - Sent on a diplomatic mission here, 1794. Cairo Montenotte, Italy - Won a battle here, 1796. Mondovi, Italy - Won a battle here, 1796. Lodi, Italy - Won a battle here, 1796. Codogno, Italy - Won a skirmish here, 1796. Mantua, Italy - Laid siege to this city, 1796. Lonato del Garda, Italy - Won a battle here, 1796. Castiglione delle Stiviere, Italy - Won a battle here, 1796. Rovereto, Italy - Won a battle here, 1796. Bassano del Grappa, Italy - Won a battle here, 1796. Rivoli Veronese, Italy - Won a battle here, 1796. Caldiero, Italy - Lost a battle here, 1796. Arcole, Italy - Won a battle here, 1796. Vienna, Austria - Negotiated a treaty here, 1797. Venice, Italy - Conquered this city, 1797. Valletta, Malta - Conquered this city, 1798. Alexandria, Egypt - Conquered this city, 1798. Cairo, Egypt - Conquered this city, 1798. Arish, Egypt - Took a fort here, 1799. Tel Aviv, Israel - Conquered this city, 1799. Haifa, Israel - Conquered this city, 1799. Nazareth, Israel - Conquered this city, 1799. Tyre, Lebanon - Conquered this city, 1799. Acre, Israel - Unsuccessfully laid siege to this city, 1799. Frejus, France - Anchored here after voyage to Egypt, 1799. Saint Raphael, France - Visited here, 1799. Alessandria, Italy - Won a battle here, 1800. Milan, Italy - Was crowned King of Italy here, 1805. Boulogne-sur-Mer, France - Set up military camp here, 1805. Ulm, Germany - Won a battle here, 1805. Slavkov u Brna, Czech Republic - Won a battle here, 1805. Jena, Germany - Won a battle here, 1805. Bagrationovsk, Russia - Won a battle here, 1807. Lidzbark Warminski, Poland - Was in a skirmish here, 1807. Pravdinsk, Russia - Won a battle here, 1807. Sovetsk, Russia - Made peace treaty here, 1807. Erfurt, Germany - Held a political congress here, 1808. Madrid, Spain - Invaded this city, 1808. Donauworth, Germany - Was involved in a battle here, 1809. Smolensk, Russia - Won a small battle here, 1812. Moscow, Russia - Won a battle here and invaded this city, 1812. Barysaw, Belarus - Won a battle here at great cost, 1812. Luckau, Germany - Stayed here one night, 1813. Dresden, Germany - Won a battle here, 1813. Frankfurt, Germany - Negotiated a peace treaty here, 1813. Portoferraio, Italy - Was exiled here, 1814 - 1815. Grenoble, France - Gathered forces here, 1815. Waterloo, Belgium - Lost a battle here, 1815. Rochefort, France - Attempted escape and surrendered himself here, 1815. Jamestown, Saint Helena Island - Lived in exile here, 1815. Longwood, Saint Helena Island - Lived in exile here, 1815 - 1821. Died here, 1821. Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:Monarchs Category:1769 Births Category:1821 Deaths Category:People From France Category:Napoleon